warriors2fandomcom-20200215-history
Ashfur (TC)
is a pale gray tom, with darker flecks of gray, and dark blue eyes. History In the Original Series Into the Wild Ashkit is first seen in Into the Wild as a young kit. It is revealed that he, Fernkit, and two other unnamed kits, are Brindleface's children. Fire and Ice In Fire and Ice, Fireheart brings his kittypet nephew, Cloudkit, to ThunderClan, hoping that the young cat might be raised in the way of the wild, eventually becoming a warrior. Ashkit's mother, Brindleface, volunteers to suckle the helpless kit, and to care for him until he's old enough to become an apprentice. She does this, because one of Ashkit's brothers had just died of greencough, and Brindleface was thinking of Cloudkit as a replacement. Forest of Secrets In Forest of Secrets, Ashkit's adopted-brother, Cloudkit, becomes an apprentice. Rising Storm In Rising Storm, Ashkit appears as a young apprentice. He starts to develop a strong friendship with Cloudpaw, a fellow apprentice, who was raised by Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface. When Cloudpaw started taking food from Twolegs, Ashpaw knew about it, but, out of loyalty to his friend, told no one. Later, after Fireheart learned that Cloudpaw had been kidnapped by the Twolegs, he tells Ashpaw, which causes the young apprentice to get very frantic, and upset. A Dangerous Path In A Dangerous Path, Bluestar makes Cloudpaw a warrior (Cloudtail), but refuses to make the other apprentices warriors, due to her recent paranoia, and "war" with StarClan. Angry with her reluctance to trust him, and refusal to make him a warrior, Swiftpaw, a young ThunderClan apprentice, declares to the other apprentices that they should all try to find out what was stealing ThunderClan's prey; then, Bluestar would have to make them warriors. Thornpaw, another apprentice who was denied the chance to become a warrior, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw, politely decline Swiftpaw's offer, but Brightpaw, Thornpaw's sister, accepts. Later, after the two (Brightpaw and Swiftpaw) go missing, Ashpaw convinces his sister, Fernpaw, to tell Fireheart where they had gone. Also, Ashpaw's mother, Brindleface, is killed by Tigerstar, who had wanted to give a pack of fierce dogs a taste for cat blood. Furious and much grieved, Ashpaw and Fernpaw ask Fireheart if they could help lead the dogs to the gorge; Fireheart agrees, and the two young apprentices lead the dogs to the next cat "in line", Mousefur. The Darkest Hour In The Darkest Hour, it becomes apparent that Dustpelt, a ThunderClan warrior, is in love with Ashpaw's sister, Fernpaw. Later, during the battle with BloodClan, Ashpaw and the other ThunderClan apprentices, take down Bone, the BloodClan "deputy". Ashpaw is the apprentice who utters the victorious cry, after the powerful cat is taken down. Super Edition: Firestar's Quest In Firestar's Quest, Ashpaw appears as a young warrior (Ashfur). He has a very minor role in this book, only being mentioned a few times; but he does make friends with Brambleclaw, a newly-named ThunderClan warrior, and a main character in the New Prophecy series. Later, Ashfur appears on patrol with Sootpaw, Thornclaw and Willowpelt; the four run into Firestar, after his night at Smudge's. On the same patrol, Ashfur fights against a badger (which had killed Willowpelt), badly injuring his shoulder. Midnight At the beginning of Midnight, Ashfur's seen going out on patrol with Brambleclaw, and Thornclaw. Squirrelpaw is caught following the patrol, and after a bit of scolding, is ordered home; angry, and upset, she begs Thornclaw to let her join them, and he eventually gives in. Later, the four cats run into a dangerous badger, and are forced to return to camp early, so they can alert Firestar. Moonrise Ashfur begins to show aggression as ThunderClan becomes more deprived of food, and the Twolegs begin to take over more of their territory. Dawn When Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw return from their long journey, Ashfur greets Squirrelpaw by reaching out to touch her muzzle with his, and purring, "You came back!", suggesting that he had feelings for the ginger apprentice before she had gone. Starlight In Starlight, it becomes apparent that Ashfur is in love with Squirrelpaw (now Squirrelflight); he's always trying to defend her from Brambleclaw, acting rather overprotective, and any other dangers or threats. This annoys Squirrelflight, who says she can take care of herself. Twilight Ashfur becomes Birchpaw's mentor, much to Brambleclaw's anger. Later, during the badger attack, Birchpaw is badly injured, and is forced to flee with his mother, Ferncloud. Ashfur himself, does his best to defend Squirrelflight from the attacking badgers, which annoys, and angers the ginger she-cat. At the end of Twilight, Squirrelflight goes back to Brambleclaw, leaving Ashfur in an angry brood. Sunset After losing Squirrelflight to Brambleclaw, Ashfur becomes extremely angry (and upset) with both cats, mistreating, and abusing them both. He openly shows his mistrust of Brambleclaw, mainly due to Brambleclaw's father being Tigerstar, the murderous traitor, who killed Ashfur's mother, Brindleface. Later, when Firestar appoints Brambleclaw deputy (Leafpool had had a sign from StarClan, that had said that Brambleclaw should be ThunderClan's new deputy), Ashfur announces his cruel suspicions....he says he wonders why Leafpool had said Brambleclaw should be the new deputy; after all, her sister, Squirrelflight, was Brambleclaw's mate. At this, Squirrelflight becomes outraged, and Leafpool becomes utterly shocked, but no one (except, maybe Spiderleg, who looks around uncomfortably) takes notice of Ashfur, and instead, congratulates Brambleclaw. Ashfur ends up ignoring Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight for the rest of Sunset; he even ignores them when Squirrelflight tries to explain to him that she thinks StarClan had destined her and Brambleclaw to be together. Later, before Brambleclaw goes to meet Hawkfrost for the final time, Ashfur says he's planning to give Birchpaw an assesment; nothing out of the ordinary. But, not long after, Ashfur comes to Squirrelflight and Leafpool, saying he had seen Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost with Firestar, who was stuck in a fox trap. Ashfur couldn't have taken on Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost, so he had come back for help; after he tells them this, Squirrelflight and Leafpool follow his fear-scent trail to where Firestar was trapped, and arrive just after Hawkfrost is killed. In the Power of Three Series The Sight In The Sight, Graystripe, ThunderClan's former deputy, returns, along with his new mate, Millie. Some cats think that Brambleclaw should step down, and let Graystripe return to his old position, but, much to his clanmates surprise, Ashfur disagrees, saying Brambleclaw should stay where he is. Also, Ashfur becomes Lionpaw's mentor. Later, when Ashfur returns from a patrol, he complains about ShadowClan, saying, "Some cats always try to take what another cat has." This statement makes Squirrelflight flinch, as if he is referring to the way Brambleclaw "took Squirrelflight away from him" in Sunset. Dark River Ashfur becomes annoyed with his apprentice, Lionpaw, during a training session, and leaves the young cat to learn the badger defense move (one of the hardest fighting techniques) on his own. After awhile, Ashfur returns, and is surprised to see that Lionpaw has already mastered the move, even adding an extra kick at the end. Lionpaw claims to have made it up on his own, but in reality, Tigerstar had taught it to him. Outcast In Outcast, during a training session, Lionpaw accuses Ashfur of not being "tough enough" on him; Ashfur is greatly angered at this remark, and soon, warrior and apprentice are in a real warriors battle. Ashfur acts as if it's real, unsheathing his claws, and scaring the nearby mentors and apprentices. After the battle, when both are back at camp, Lionpaw's mentor praises him, saying he will be as good as his father (this may be a veiled insult, as Ashfur's dislike of Brambleclaw is well-known), and lets the young apprentice have first pick from the fresh-kill pile. It is also mentioned, that Ashfur doesn't show the same warmth and affection other mentors show their apprentices. Eclipse Ashfur continues to train his apprentice, Lionpaw, but near the end of the book, the golden apprentice earns his warrior name, Lionblaze. Long Shadows In Long Shadows, a huge fire starts near the ThunderClan camp, and all the ThunderClan cats are forced to flee. When Squirrelflight and her kits, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze, are trying to escape, Ashfur blocks their escape route, which is a fallen tree branch. He tells Squirrelflight that he is furious she chose Brambleclaw over himself, and had tried to punish her by conspiring with Hawkfrost, and trying to kill her father, Firestar. Since that plan had failed, Ashfur says he will instead, kill her kits. To this, Squirrelflight reveals an equally startling secret, proclaiming that Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze are not her kits. Ashfur is taken completely by surprise, but lets them all escape. Later, armed with Squirrelflight's news, Ashfur plans to let it be known at the next Gathering. Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze all beg him not to, but he pays them no heed. On the night of the Gathering, Ashfur and Squirrelflight disappear, and their clanmates decide to leave without them. But before they can really leave, a mud-slathered Squirrelflight joins them, saying she'd slipped into a stream. Not long after this, ThunderClan finds Ashfur's body in the stream bordering WindClan. His body is taken back to camp, and his clanmates mourn for him. Later, Leafpool discovers that Ashfur hadn't drowned (as was previously thought), but was murdered. Due to the absence of other clan's scents, it was believed that a ThunderClan cat was responsible for his death, though some thought WindClan was responsible. Sunrise In Sunrise, it is revealed that Hollyleaf killed Ashfur; she had been blinded by a "red haze", and had tried to kill him as if he were a piece of fresh-kill. Only Jayfeather, Leafpool, and Lionblaze know this. Family Members Mother: Brindleface Sister: Ferncloud Nephews: Birchfall, Foxpaw, Shrewpaw, Spiderleg Nieces: Hollykit, Icepaw, Larchkit Grand-Nephew: Toadkit Grand-Niece: Rosekit